


Burnt Cookies

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader burns cookies while baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Cookies

You rushed around the kitchen frantically, looking for the oven mitts. “Where the hell are they?” you asked aloud, opening both cabinets and drawers in search of them. The oven was going to go off any minute and you needed to find those mitts! You felt yourself frustrated as you continued to search, still unable to find them. “I just had them in my damn hands! Now where are they?” You stopped in the center of the kitchen and examined your surroundings. Scanning the countertops, you saw that they weren't in the immediate area. “Then where the hell did I take them off?” You took off in search of them, retracing your steps. You remembered Sam calling your cell and wanting help carrying in groceries. You'd walked through the war room to give him a hand, but you didn't remember having the mitts with you. Either way, it was worth a shot to look. You rushed into the war room, the table in the center littered with books and other things the boys had left out but not your oven mitts. You cursed under your breath and left the room, still frantically searching. You checked the living room, the laundry room, and the library, even though you were fairly sure you hadn't taken them into any of those rooms. You came up with nothing. As you were about to check your bedroom, the smell of burning cookies invaded your nostrils. With a small shriek, you ran to the kitchen. You poked around looking for a dish towel, but found nothing that would work. Finally, as a last resort, you picked up the hem of your apron. As you were about to take it to the hot pan within the oven, you felt something in the front pocket. Reaching in, you felt your “lost” oven mitts. You gave a cry of joy and kissed them repeatedly. Unfortunately, your happiness was short lived as you inhaled, again, smelling burning cookies, worse than before. You quickly shoved the mitts on your hand and yanked the oven door open, grabbing the sheet and placing it on the stove top to cool. A small frown formed on your lips as you saw your dark, crispy cookies, ruined by keeping them in the oven too long. You groaned sadly and let your head hang in shame.  
“Hey, what's the matter?” came a voice from behind you. You whirled around, Dean leaning against the doorway.  
“I burnt the cookies,” you said dejectedly as he began to walk over. He plucked one from the sheet and popped it into his mouth. He chewed it a moment, as if he wasn't sure if he liked it. Then he picked up another, consuming it just as quickly as the first.  
“They taste fine to me,” he said with a smile, his mouth full. You laughed.  
“I didn't ruin them?”  
“Nah, these are great.” You smiled up at him before giving him a hug.  
“Thanks Dean.”


End file.
